Robin Lincoln/History
Background Robin Lincoln is the fourth child of Orion Lincoln and Artemis Garland, the younger sister of Roderick and William and twin sister of Woden. She was raised with her brothers in the secluded settlement of Knothole, located to the far east of Anima. Robin's family is a noble clan that governs themselves in most instances but still falls under the jurisdiction of the Kingdom of Mistral. Her father is the lord of the swampland in which they live, as well as the smaller clans who surround them. The clan is based in the citadel of Knothole and is comprised of many peripheral and honorary members of the Lincoln bloodline, though Robin is a direct descendant of the Lord. Early Life Robin had an amiable relationship with her eldest brother Roderick and a strained one with William. However, she was closest to her twin brother, Woden. During the events of the comic she blurts out that one of her brothers, most likely William, convinced her she was a boy until she was four years old, suggesting her parents were somewhat distant. Despite this, it can be noted that she ''was ''very close to her mother which may in fact suggest Artemis saw little issue in the teasing. She learned to use weapons and hunt animals from a young age with help from her brothers, parents, and the family's lack of distinction between genders, but decided to become a huntress at some point. Adolescence Robin briefly attended Sanctum Academy as an exchange student of sorts. It is here that she realised she was bisexual, thanks to a dual crush on the twins Blaine and Aurelia Besart, the former of whom she dated for an unknown period of time and the latter after the fact. Her history blurs following her brief stint at Sanctum, but it appears that she did not spent much time - if any - back at Knothole after it. At fourteen she was exiled for her usage of aura, which the clan frowned upon heavily. After returning to Mistral, Robin apparently had a relationship with an individual named Satin Argyris, younger sister of known criminal, Silk Argyris. Following this Robin's exact actions are again unknown, but she eventually ended up enrolling at Haven Academy - the school accepting her was likely down to a combination of her skills, time at Sanctum, and her social status as the daughter of a Lord. She completed her initiation, which was in some way related to darkness, and earned Akane Amaranth as a partner. They were later paired with Irving Hawthorne and Nyssa Noirette to form Team RAIN, with Robin assigned as leader due to her quick thinking and skill during the trial. During their first year Team RAIN learned to plan and execute team attacks. In their second Robin bumped into Marron Armona at a coffee shop - and the two later went on a date. After several dates Robin unlocked Marron's aura through their first kiss. Team RAIN later ventured to the Kingdom of Vale to take place in the Vytal Festival Tournament. They bested Team BASL in the teams bracket, but Robin and Akane fell to Team ALMD in the doubles.Category:History